You Don't Know Me Anymore
by TheWordsofUnknownPoet
Summary: Rachel Berry isn't so Rachel Berry anymore…..no seriously people call her Rae now. She dresses normally has a badass crew she doesn't rant like a crazy person and there is something else about her you wouldn't believe she likes girls! Badass!Rachel, Faberry. Please give it chance my first Faberry Fic.
1. Watch It Satan!

_Rachel Berry isn't so Rachel Berry anymore…..no seriously people call her Rae now. She dresses normally has a badass crew she doesn't rant like a crazy person and there is something else about her you wouldn't believe. Badass!Rachel, Faberry._

* * *

**You Don't Know Me Anymore.**

**Chapter 1**

**Watch it Satan!**

* * *

"Hey, Q did you hear Rachel has went missing this summer like dropped off the face of the earth missing." Santana said as she stands next to Quinn's car.

"No more freaky Berry, there is a god after all." Quinn said with a chuckle as she shut her car door and turned to face Santana.

"So how was your summer at church camp?" The Latina asked teasingly.

"It was horrible we sat around a camp fire singing stupid songs about Jesus and I swear I got bitten a million times by mosquitoes, but how was yours with Britt?"

"It was very eventful I found out Britt was a screamer I got a boob job hence the bigger chest and I got a new car." Santana said as she pointed to the Audi across the parking lot.

"Gross you should really..." Quinn was cut off by the stream of cars and one motorcycle that sped into the parking lot leaving tire marks and blowing dirt on Quinn and Santana. Everybody stared as they cars and motorcycle and parked. Eight teens hopped out the two cars. As the driver of the motorcycle climbed off the bike and took off her helmet everybody's mouth dropped it was Rachel Berry, Rachel fucking Berry! Rachel looked completely different her nose was much smaller; her hair was jet black and one side was shaved, she had snake bites and gauges where the hell was Rachel Berry because that definitely wasn't her.

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

'_What the fuck just happened those cars did not just do what I think they did; I swear to Christ I'm going to murder somebody.' _Quinn thought as she watched the cars and motorcycle parked and eight teens got out they all looked like they weren't from around here they looked like trouble and there will be no trouble in my….. Quinn's thoughts were cut off when she saw who the motorcycle driver was Rachel Berry!

"No. Fucking. Way. Is that Berry or does she have a sister we don't know about?" Santana said as she watched Rachel walk up to the group and bump knuckles with everybody except a blonde girl she leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"I don't know and I don't care let's get cleaned up." Quinn said through clenched teeth. _'Who the fuck is that girl she kissed on the cheek and why the fuck does she look like Puck 2.0 and when since does she drive a motorcycle.' _Quinn though as she stormed into the girls bathroom. After getting cleaned up Quinn and Santana walk out of the bathroom and bump into someone.

"Watch where the fuck you're going Goldy Locks!" A sharp but familiar voice spat. Quinn looked up and saw Rachel giving her a dirty look.

"Excuse me RuPaul you should watch who you're talking to or I'll kick your ass and have Karosky slushy you every day this year." I said with the best HBIC voice and icy stare I could but she didn't seem to be backing down. Then her and her group of friends started laughing what the fuck is so funny to these losers?

"Try me I don't give a fuck your whole bitchy façade doesn't scare me anymore because I know what you are underneath, you're a scared little girl who thinks she runs this school but guess what you don't so shut up and watch where you're going next time or you might get knocked up again if you know what I mean." Rachel bit back with a cocky smirk as her friends started to snicker and the people in the hallway stopped and stared.

'_WHO THE FUCK DOES SHE THINK SHE IS SHE'S NOTHING SHE'S LOSER RACHEL BERRY WHO THE FUCK ARE THEY LAUGHING AT I GUESS I HAVE TO TEACH THEM A LESSON.' _ Quinn saw Dave and the rest of the football team except Finn and Puck walking down the hall Dave was carrying a slushy in his hand. "Hey Karosky perfect timing I have your first victim of the year stand right in front of me. Quinn yelled as she pointed to Rachel.

**End of Quinn POV**

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

Karosky had a devilish smirk and he and the rest of the football team made their way towards the Rachel. Karosky was about one foot away from Rachel and had the slushy raised above his head when he was brought to the ground by two massive guys. One of the guys sit on Karosky's chest and starts punching him in the face until Rachel pulls him off and he kisses her on the cheek. Rachel picks up the spilled slushy and squats down next to a beaten Karosky and says.

"Hey dib-shit you should really not have done that see my brother Draven doesn't like it when his baby sister gets threatened." Rachel said as she dumps the remaining cup of slushy on Karosky's head and turns back to Quinn and smirks. Rachel opens her mouth to say something when she gets pounced on by Brittany.

"Hey Rae I missed you so much yesterday." Brittany said as she kissed Rachel on the cheek and pulled her into an almost bone crushing hug. That was the last straw for Santana who had kept her calm up until then. She lunged at Rachel who quickly picked moved herself and Brittany out of Santana's way causing the Latina to trip over Karosky who was still lying on the floor. Brittany was quick to help Santana up off the floor Rachel looked back at Quinn and said

"I'm not a punching bag anymore this school is my punching bag now." "Oh and watch it Satan." And then she walked away.

* * *

_Hi I hope you liked it tell me if you want me to continue. Also I know Rachel seems a little rough in the beginning but give it a chance Faberry can't happen on the first day. Rachel's crew will be introduced in the next chapter._

_Don't forget to R+R _

_-The Unknown Poet_


	2. Kick Babies!

_Rachel Berry isn't so Rachel Berry anymore…..no seriously people call her Rae now. She dresses normally has a badass crew she doesn't rant like a crazy person and there is something else about her you wouldn't believe. Badass!Rachel, Faberry._

_Glad you guys liked the first chapter so much. also I would like to explain this chapter I hate Finn I hate the ideal of Finchel Finn is an ass point blank period._

* * *

**You Don't Know Me Anymore.**

**Chapter 2**

**Kick Babies!**

**Rachel's POV**

"What class do we have first Rae?" Draven asked as we headed down the hall, I watched as people parted like the Red Sea.

"I have no ideal D I honestly don't care either this school is a hell hole you can't learn anything from this place except how to be an idiotic. Just then Rachel heard her named being yelled from down the hall from none other than The Great Big Idiot himself Finn. I turned around to face him and Draven stepped in front of me.

"Hey Rach how are you?" Finn ask trying to step around my brother to get to me.

"I've been fine Finn." I said rolling my eyes.

"Wait, Rach I was wondering if you would like to hangout after school to you know catch up since you went full on freaky Berry this summer and disappeared" Suddenly Skylar stopped and walked up to Finn.

"What did you just say to her?" Skylar asked with a stone cold voice and an icy stare. I should really stop her from beating the shit out of him but I think it'll be funny to see.

"It's none of your business what I said now get out of my way I'm trying to talk to my girlfriend." Rachel and the others started laughing drawing student's attention towards them.

"You heard that Adrian he called me his girlfriend." I said still laughing at what that idiot said. Skylar stopped laughing and turned back to Finn.

"Listen buddy she's not your girlfriend she far from it, I think I speak for her when I say she wants nothing to do with you now move along before I break your face with my new combat boots! And also your face makes me wanna kick babies." Finn's jaw and fist clenched he was getting angry as Rachel and her group laughed at him.

"This is my school you don't tell me what to do in my school." Finn said staring down at Skylar.

"Correction this is our school now my baby sister here is now at the top of the list, so go ahead bring your Jock friends and you're slushies you'll end up like your pal Karosky over there." My brother Adrian said stepping towards Finn.

"So again I'll ask you move your mentally challenge ass." Skylar said with an evil grin. Finn stomped his foot and made his way to class.

'_This is going to be a long day.' _I thought to myself as we continued walking down the hall to our unknown class.

**End of Rachel POV**

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

Rachel and her new group found out their first class was Spanish, in which they shared with Santana, Brittany, Quinn and Doufus (Finn). The group decided to hangout a bit before going to class so they ended up being late but they really didn't care especially Rachel. When they walked into class Mr. Schue looked up from his desk in utter shock.

"Rachel…is that you?" He asked still staring at her with a confused look.

"No I'm Santa Claus coming to give you your Christmas presents early." Rachel said sarcastically making her brothers, sisters and Skylar laugh. Mr. Schue shook it off and continued talking.

"And who are you friends?" He asked looking at the people behind Rachel.

"Correction we're her siblings except Sky she's just here because she has a thing for Rachel." Draven said teasingly.

"Shut up before I drop you on your face douchedick." Skylar said pushing Draven slightly.

"Language young lady you are on school grounds." Mr. Schue said in his best "I'm an adult voice".

"Oh so that's what they call zoos now adays oh wow I guess I learned something new today right Rider? Skylar said looking back and the muscular boy.

"I guess so Sky even though most people here are dumber than rocks and…" He was cut of my Rachel snapping her fingers.

"Alright Will can I call you Will I don't care I'm gonna call you Will, anyway that's Draven, Rider Adrian and Karan those are my brothers." Rachel said pointing to the boys who just nodded.

"Nice to meet you fellows." Mr. Schue said.

"And that's Eris, Rebecca and Kali my sisters and Skylar my partner in crime." Rachel said point to the girls that stood behind her.

"Well then nice to meet you all you can take your seats now." Mr. Schue said as he turned to face the class and begin the lesson. Class flew by for the group they already knew Spanish so they just sat there texting each other til the bell rang and class was dismissed. Rachel and the group were making their way out of the classroom when Mr. Schue stopped her.

"Hey Rachel I was wondering if I would see you in Glee this afternoon." He asked hopefully.

"Nope done with that stupid club you all can fend for yourselves end of discussion I'm not coming back." Rachel said as she walked off only to be pulled to the side by Finn.

"Thank god I caught you when you were alone those freaks kept getting in my way babe you should really pic your friends better." He said leaning into her.

"First off they're my siblings you asshole second off I'm not your babe so let me go." Rachel said trying to get out of his hold on her arm.

"You're a loser Rachel you know how many girls would kill to be with me and you're passing me up like that." He asked getting angry all over again.

"Well those girls can fight over you because I don't want to be with you." Rachel said with a smirk. At that moment Finn pushed her against the lockers and tried to kiss her only to be punched in the face by Rachel.

"Don't you ever try that shit again or I will castrate you." Rachel snapped then turned and walked towards her next class.

Finn stood there watching her walk away while holding his nose, not realizing two people were standing next to him until one spoke.

"She got you too huh?" Santana said looking up at the boy.

"Yeah she punched me when I tried to kiss her."

"We have to do something about her and her little group." Quinn said still staring at the walking girl.

"What do you have in mind?" Santana asked in a mischievous voice.

"War on the nerds until we crush them into nothing."

"What's the plan?" Finn asked quickly.

"Here's how it's going to go…."

* * *

_Ohhhhh look at the beautiful cliff hanger ok so I hope you liked that chapter the next chapter is going to be really long so it'll take some time so be patient with me. I know my chapters are short they'll get longer when I get more into the story Please R+R and share._

_The Unknown Poet_

_Adrian looks like Kieran Culkin_

_Draven looks like Kellan Lutz_

_Rider looks like Daniel Sharman_

_Karan looks like Evan Ross (Because Rachel's dad is mixed why not have a mixed kid?)_

_Skylar looks like Phoebe Tonkin (When she was blonde)_

_Kali looks like Gage Golightly_

_Eris looks like Dakota Fanning_

_Rebecca looks like Lucy Hale_


	3. We Always Win!

_Rachel Berry isn't so Rachel Berry anymore…..no seriously people call her Rae now. She dresses normally has a badass crew she doesn't rant like a crazy person and there is something else about her you wouldn't believe. Badass!Rachel, Faberry._

* * *

_Puck is in this chapter he doesn't say anything yet though._

**You Don't Know Me Anymore.**

**Chapter 3**

**I Always Win!**

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

Quinn, Santana, and Finncept spent the rest of the period planning on how to get Rachel and her crew back for humiliating them. Santana suggested setting their house on fire, Quinn said no, Finn suggested slushing them; Quinn called him stupid and said no.

"Wait Santana what was your ideal?" Quinn asked suddenly.

"Set their house on fire, why?" Santana asked with a curios smirk.

"We're not going to set it on fire we're going to Teepee it." Quinn said with a smile on her face.

"Oh yeah that's going to be good but there is one problem who knows where Hobbit lives?" Santana said looking towards Finn.

"I've never been to her house." He said with a stupid look on his face.

"She was your girlfriend and you've never gone to her house, that's a joke right?" Quinn asked trying to hide her laugh.

"No it's not a joke; she said that her dads did allow boys over." Finn said quietly.

"That's a lie Jesse and Puck were allowed over." Santana said also trying to hide her laughter.

"Wait S didn't Britt say she missed Berry yesterday, maybe she knows where the Troll lives?" Quinn said quickly.

Santana growled and agreed to ask Brittany at lunch which was next period. The bell soon rang after the group had stopped talking and they headed off to lunch. As they neared the cafeteria they heard cheering and yelling they full on ran through the cafeteria doors to see Rachel on top of a Jock punching him repeatedly as the crowd cheered her on. Just then Puck walked over and picked Rachel up off the Jock who was now unconscious, Rachel's brother Draven got up from the table and stalked over towards Puck and gave him a fist bump. Rachel finally calmed down and the cafeteria went back to normal a few Hockey players dragged the unconscious jock out of the cafeteria and Quinn, Santana and Finn took their seats.

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

'_Holy shit Rachel just beat that guy half to death and why is Puck with them he's one of us.' _I thought as I stared at Rachel's table. Just then Britt walked over tour table and sat next to Santana who gave me a nod.

"Hey B." I said turning to face her.

"Hi Q did you talk to Rae yet?" Brittany asked me with a smile.

"That's actually who I wanted to talk to you about, do you know where she lives?"

"Yeah she lives in the big house down the street from my house she moved after she threw that epic party this summer."

"Wait that was Berry's party no wonder we weren't invited." Santana grumbled. The party was pretty epic like Project X epic.

"Thanks B for your help." I said giving her a hug.

"No problem Q just watch out Sky she doesn't like other girls around Rae."

"Are they dating?" Finn asks.

"No they're not, but Finn stay away Draven is on a mission to break your face." Brittany said in a serious voice.

"Why? I didn't do shit to that guy." Finn said getting angry.

"Well you did actually you broke his little sister's heart and as you can see you don't mess with Rae o Draven will break your face." Brittany said with a smile.

"How are they related Britt?" I asked because I really wanted to know how Rachel mysteriously got all those siblings.

"They're all adopted just like Rae, but we never saw them in the past because they went to boarding school."

"Why boarding school when they could've gone here and been popular like us." Santana said.

"Babe they don't care about being popular and they went to boarding school because Draven did something bad and they didn't want to send him there by himself."

"What did he do bad steal some candy?" Santana said with a laugh.

"No actually I beat some guy into a comma for insulting me." A voice behind us said causing everybody to jump.

"What do you want Berry?" Finn asked in the manliest voice he could muster.

"I came over here to tell you guys if it's a war you want it's a war you're gonna get but be careful my spies have a tendency of reporting things. Oh and hi Britt-Britt Rae asked if you want to have lunch with us."

"She's not going anywhere with you guys." Santana said giving Draven a piercing stare but quickly looking down as she saw Rachel walking towards us.

"Hey D what's taking so long?" Rachel said in an annoyed voice.

"Well Rae-Rae Satan's daughter over here says Britt can't sit with us." Draven said with a smirk.

"Britt you're your own person right?" Rachel asked in a curios tone.

"Yes I am." Brittany said with a huge smile.

"So do you want to sit with us?" Rae asked.

"Yeah I do." Brittany said standing up.

"Great." Rachel and Draven said together and they and Brittany turned to walk away leaving a awestruck Santana staring at them I had to put my foot down.

"Berry what the hell is wrong with you." I yelled as I stood up causing the whole cafeteria to go quiet Rachel turned around and headed in my direction calmly.

"My problem let's see you and the whole school tormented me that's what my problem is but its ok I know why you did it." She said taking a step closer.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Aww Quinn don't play stupid with me I know you're a little closet case, now tell me do you get all wet when you see the other girls showering in the locker room or when you hear Santana and Britt getting it on?" She whispered in my ear my knees begin to buckle and I can feel the stream of heat at my center.

"N-no." I say trying to sound normal.

"No? Are you lying Quinn I don't like being lied to." She's said put her hands on my waist and pulled me closer I let out a quiet moan but she seemed to hear it.

"I heard that Quinn now I'll ask you one more time do you like girls?" She said in a dark voice.

"Y-yes." I say in a slight whisper I can tell that she's smirking at my answer.

"That's all wanted to know, oh and game on Fabray." She said as she turned around and walked away.

'_She's evil, pure evil.' _I thought to myself as I sat back down.

* * *

_Hope you guys like that chapter next chapter will be the war its take a little longer to get put up but don't worry it'll be up soon_

_- The Unknown Poet_


	4. We Warned You!

_Rachel Berry isn't so Rachel Berry anymore…..no seriously people call her Rae now. She dresses normally has a badass crew she doesn't rant like a crazy person and there is something else about her you wouldn't believe. Badass!Rachel, Faberry._

_Yes they are Rachel's brothers and sisters I'll add how into the story line later on. Anyways let the war begin!_

* * *

**You Don't Know Me Anymore.**

**Chapter 4**

**We Warned You!**

**Nobody's POV**

**(First Night)**

* * *

A black van rounded the corner turning off its light as it approached a large house. The van came to a stop at a stop sign next to the house and two hooded figures walked out, well one tried to walk out but a big oof tripped causing them both to fall.

"Watch where you're going dumbass." The smaller figure snapped.

"Sorry it's too dark for me to see, why are we doing this in the dead of night again?" the bigger figure asked.

"Because you idiot we can't be seen doing this in the middle of the day." The driver of the van said a they step out of the driver's seat.

"Why do guys call me names I don't think that's fair if I can't call you guys names." The taller figure said in a sulky tone.

"Because we can now shut up before you get us caught and we have to kill you." The driver said.

* * *

Inside the house Eris, Kali, Karan and Skylar stand looking thru the window with night vision goggles watching three figures argue outside.

"It's a good thing we made Dad buy us these goggles right guys." Karan said

"Hell yeah they were perfect for spying on people." Eris said looking in the direction of their neighbor's house.

"Cut it out Eris, we have to pay attention in order for this to work now radio Rae and tell her to get ready they're heading towards the house." Skylar said still watching the figures closely.

* * *

On top of the roof stood Rachel, Rider, Adrian and Draven holding paintball guns, rotten eggs, balloons filled with powdered dye and a remote control. Rachel hear Eris's voice in her ear piece saying to get ready Rachel and Draven aimed their guns Rider picked up eggs and balloons and Adrian picked up the remote. Everyone held their breath as the three figures hopped the fence and stepped onto the grass, as soon as they were in the middle of the grass Adrian hit a button on the remote click the fence and setting a slight electric charge to it not high enough to hurt them but enough to sting like they touched a shock pen.

"If anyone of you hurt Quinn I will deal with you personally." Rachel said as the put her hand on the trigger.

Suddenly in a flash flood lights were pointed directly on the three and Skylar's voice rang out on the outside speaker system.

"It's hunting season losers and you're the prey!"

Then all hell broke loose.

The three figure scrambled as soon as they heard Skylar's voice next thing they knew eggs, balloons and paintball bullets were being hailed onto them..well most of the for some reason Quinn remained untouched. While the tall figure which was obviously Finn got hailed on by bullets and Santana go hailed on by eggs and balloons Quinn noticed the side gate opening and a figure grabbed her and lifted her into the backyard. Quinn was placed down and four dogs ran past her making her squeak then a recognizable voice spoke into what looked like an ear piece.

"Adrian put the fucking dogs back and stick to the plan!" Rachel said in a stern voice.

"Berry why the fuck did you drag me back here?" Quinn asked in a HBIC voice.

"Quinn if you want to be hit with rotten eggs paintballs bullets and powered dye balloons be my guest." Rachel said taking off her skull mask. It got quiet for a second until Quinn finally spoke.

"What do you want with me?"

"Every war has a prisoner right?" Rachel replied in a sly voice.

"Yes… why do you ask?" Quinn said backing up only to be stopped by Rachel's hands on her waist.

"You're our prisoner." Rachel stated in an amused voice.

"No the fuck I'm not!" Quinn said trying to pull away.

"Hey calm down we're not seriously going to take you prisoner I'm just here to tell you to call this little war off or it'll get worse for them." Rachel said pointing in the direction of the front yard.

"No I'm not calling off shit I'm going to teach you a lesson Manhands!" Quinn snapped finally pulling away from Rachel and walking back into the front yard with Rachel hot on her heels. When Quinn finally got to the front yard she saw Finn laying down crying and Santana yelling in Spanish.

"Oh shut up Santana you won't do anything." Rachel said causing everybody to go silent.

"Now do you guys quit or are you guys thirsty for more this is just the beginning." Draven yelled from the roof.

"We'll never quit!" Quinn and Santana both yelled.

"Ugh whatever, Britt you can come out now and clean Satan up." Rachel yelled and then the door open and Brittany came bounding out.

"Hi Sanny Rae said you guys were playing war but I can't play because everybody is afraid I'm going to get hurt so Rae put me on personal clean up." Brittany said in her usual bubbly voice. Santana and Quinn looked awestricken.

"Britt baby why would you help them?" Santana asked.

"Well Rae had a better and cooler plan than you so I decided to be on her side, but don't worry I still love you even though you lost this round." Brittany said grabbing Santana and Quinn's hand and pulling them inside with Rachel following behind then, they all completely forgot about Finn who was still crying like a big baby.

* * *

"Britt you know where the bathroom is help Santana get cleaned up." Rachel said as she lead Quinn into a huge living room.

"You're place is huge Berry how did you guys afford it?" Quinn asked as she took a seat next to Rachel who had twelve mugs of hot cocoa sitting on the table in front of them.

"Well my dad is a CEO and my daddy is a Real Estate agent you do the math." Rachel said handing Quinn a mug full of cocoa.

"Why are their twelve mugs when there are only eleven of us here?" Quinn asked curiously as she took a sip of her hot cocoa.

"There are actually twelve in this house right now Puck is in the office rendering the video he'll be here in a few minutes." Rachel said as she turned on the TV and lazily flipped through the channels.

"When since does Puck hang out with you?" Quinn asked in a shocked tone.

"God damit Fabray you're talking a little bit too much for my taste just hush and drink your cocoa." Rachel said in a slightly annoyed voice. The room went silent for a few minutes until Rachel decided to answer Quinn's question.

"We started hanging out with Puck this during this summer after Draven punched him for hitting on me." Rachel said turning to face Quinn just then ten people flooded into the living room with Quinn and Rachel.

"I want a fucking rematch that was no fair you had spies and better equipment than us!" Santana said in a winy tone causing Rachel and her siblings to laugh.

"Trust me S they're always going to win their like a ninja cult or something." Puck said fist pounding Draven who was sitting beside him.

"I don't give a shit I want a rematch and this time leave my girlfriend out of this." Santana said while turning to face a pouting Brittany.

"No Sanny I want to play too." Brittany said with her puppy dog pout.

"Fine but stay away from the guns they're dangerous." Santana said glaring at Draven who just shrug and turned to Rachel.

"Rae what time are the rents getting in tomorrow?" Draven asked.

"They're not coming back tomorrow dad said that the deal is going to take longer than they expected."

"Oh ok, well ladies its being fun I'm going to bed now." Draven said as he got up and left.

"Yeah us too beating you guys was tiring." Karan said getting up with five people following him upstairs. Leaving the rest of them downstairs Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and Puck were having their own conversation until Puck turned his gaze to Rachel and Skylar who were making out on the couch in front of them.

"That's hot." Puck said staring with his mouth open.

"Stop being a perv Puck before I stop you from having little Jew babies." Skylar said while kissing Rachel's neck causing Rachel to moan.

"Y-yeah Puck keep your perverted thoughts to your s-self." Rachel managed to get out before Skylar pulled her into another heated kiss.

"Rachel can I ask you a question?" Quinn said in a quiet voice.

"You already did." Rachel said breaking the kiss with Skylar who pouted and left the room.

"Don't be a smart ass." Quinn said rolling her eyes.

"Ok I'll tell my ass stop being smart now what is your question?"

"Are you gay or is this just something you're going?" Quinn asked in a hushed tone. The room went silent for a moment until Rachel decided to talk.

"Yeah I'm really gay no it's not just something I'm doing, why do you ask though Quinn?" Rachel said with a smirk.

"N-no reason, hey S can we go now?" Quinn said quickly.

"Yeah we have to get Finncept home plus I need some alone time with Britt." Santana said while standing up.

"Alright I guess we're going then." Quinn said heading towards the door.

"It's not over Berry we're going to crush you next round." Santana said as she walked out the door.

"Goodnight to you too Santana." Rachel said as she closed the door and headed into her room.

"Are you going to leave me for her?" A voice behind Rachel said causing her to jump.

"No of course not baby." Rachel said turning around and pulled the girl into a hug.

"This is going to be hard isn't it?" Skylar asked.

"Yeah it is babe it sure is."

* * *

_I decided to make the prank war into two chapters . I hoped you guys liked the chapter make sure R+R and share _

_-The Unknown Poet_


	5. Authors Note

**My computer crashed so I have to rewrite the next chapter sorry guys.**

**- The Unknown Poet**


	6. What's Your Issue!

_Rachel Berry isn't so Rachel Berry anymore…..no seriously people call her Rae now. She dresses normally has a badass crew she doesn't rant like a crazy person and there is something else about her you wouldn't believe. Badass!Rachel, Faberry._

* * *

**You Don't Know Me Anymore.**

**Chapter 5**

**What's Your Issue!**

* * *

In the Berry house the next morning they held a group meeting about what they were going to do next.

"How about we put dirt in their lockers when Sue did that San freaked out." Puck said with a smirk on his face.

"Bro like you said that's been done before."

"You're right it has Rae do you have any ideas?" Everybody turned to look at Rachel who was thinking of a prank to end all pranks.

"I actually do but we'd have to get Quinn on our side."

"How are we supposed to do that she hates us." Draven said.

"I'll deal with that, the only thing I need you guys to do is sit tight." Rachel said as she grabbed her bag and headed to the door as everyone followed. The Berry family plus Puck reached school around the same time the cheerios had practice, Puck and they guys went to the school gym to work out while the girls minus Rachel and Skylar went to the library to hang out. Rachel and Skylar made their way towards the football field where the Cheerios were warming up and Sue was nowhere in sight.

"What's the plan babe?" Skylar asked.

"Get their attention and draw them all out." Rachel said smirking at Skylar.

"How are we going to do th…." Skylar was cut off by Rachel tickling her.

"R-Rae q quit it." Skylar said between laughs.

"Say uncle." Rachel said tickling Skylar even more.

"Never!" Skylar screamed as she jumped on Rachel causing them both to fall to the ground. As the two girls lay there catching their breath the saw the Cheerios approaching them and quickly stood up.

"Hey Man-Hands!" Santana yelled.

"Hey Sand Boobs!" Rachel yelled back causing Skylar and the rest of the Cheerios to laugh. Quinn stepped forward holding her regular icy glare.

"This is field is for Cheerios and Football players not Gleeks." Quinn said.

"Welp I'm in luck I'm not a Gleek and I'm not a football player yet." Rachel said with a smirk.

"Yeah right like coach Beast would let you join the football team, now what do you want?" Quinn asked sounding a little annoyed, Rachel nodded for Skylar to leave and turned back to Quinn and the Cheerios.

"I came here to see my favorite Cheerios." Rachel said with a big smile.

"Ugh please like any of us want to see you." Quinn said rolling her eyes.

"Awh Ice Bitch you're hurting my feelings." Rachel said in a sarcastic voice.

"I'm about to hurt your face if you don't quit being a smartass." Quinn said.

"Oh shucks I thought I told my ass quit being so smart people like the Ice Bitch really don't like it." Rachel said just them Quinn launched at her but was pulled back my Santana who was looking at Sue.

"Streisand why are you attacking my Cheerios don't you know that is assault." Sue yelled through her megaphone.

"Well Cruella I really don't care, the way I see it Quinn lunged at me and you a teacher stood there and watched her do it that's grounds for termination. Rachel said in a matter of factly tone.

"Well someone has grown a pair over the summer I like it but don't push me Streisand leave my Cheerios alone." Sue said.

"It's hard Sue they're so damn hot I think it should be illegal for them to walk around in those uniforms tempting people to jump them." Rachel said in a smooth voice.

"Alright that's it get out of here you're teenage hormones are stinking up my field." Sue said. And with that Rachel left the field her plan had failed but she wasn't going to give up so easily.

* * *

As the frist bell rang the only people in the hallways were Jocks, Cheerios and the Berry family. As Rachel and he family walked towards there class Rachel got a text.

_Incoming Text from Unknown:_

_Berry we need to talk! P.s. don't save my number._

_Outgoing Text:_

_How'd you get my number Quinn that's kind of creepy._

_Incoming Text from Unknown:_

_Just shut up and meet me in auditorium_

_Outgoing Text:_

_Yes Queen Ice Bitch_

Rachel looked up from her phone and realized she was outside of her first class she told the rest of her group that she'd be right back and headed towards the auditorium. As Rachel entered the auditorium she saw Quinn pacing the stage.

"You look like you have a anxiety issue calm your shit please." Rachel said as she hopped on the stage.

"Berry what happened to you this summer." Quinn asked staring at Rachel.

"Well wouldn't you like to know." Rachel said with a devilish grin.

"Yes I do now tell me and stop being a smartass." Quinn said.

"Don't worry about it ok, I'm new improved and better than I was before you don't have to worry about me stealing Jelly Boobs from you or talking to much or singing solos in Glee I'm just another person at this school now." "…I'm better." Rachel said in a quiet voice as she stared at her feet.

"Rachel you're….."

"You don't have to say it Quinn I'm fine, anyway what did you call me here for?" Rachel asked.

"I want you to stop doing what you're doing." Quinn said in her normal bitchy voice.

"I have no idea what you're talking about please enlighten me." Rachel said.

"Don't play dumb with me Berry you know what you're doing!"

"Quinn I think you're going crazy." Rachel said.

"I'm not the crazy one you're the crazy one who is going around beating people up."

"It was in self-defense I had every to beat the shit out of them." Rachel said

"Just because someone stares at your girlfriend doesn't mean that you get to knock them out."

"She's not my girlfriend." Rachel said quickly

"So you two aren't dating?"

"Sex isn't dating last time I checked." Rachel said with a chuckle.

"Using my lines are we Hobbit?" A voice behind Rachel and Quinn said.

"Stalking me are we Sand Boobs?" Rachel said back.

"Why would I stalk you I came here for Quinn Hudson is looking for her." Santana said looking at Quinn.

"You're dating Finn?" Rachel said staring at Quinn.

"Kinda I guess." Quinn said looking at the ground. Just then the auditorium door opened and Skylar walked in covered in purple slushy Rachel looked pissed off.

"Who did it?!" Rachel asked looking at Skylar.

"Rae please just.."

"I asked you who did it!" Rachel yelled causing everyone to jump.

"Some Cheerio I don't know her name." Skylar whispered. Rachel looked back at Quinn and Santana and shook her head.

"I swear we had nothing to do with this." Quinn said look at Rachel.

"Yeah whatever I gotta go get my girl cleaned up by Quinn." And with that Rachel stormed off taking Skylar to get cleaned off and headed to their next class.

* * *

Rachel had a plan cooking in her head and she knew how to deal with the Cheerio that slushied Skylar, as lunch rolled around Rachel stormed out her class and sprinted into her bike and when to the nearest convenient store and bought a Big Gulp slushie and drove back to school, next she ran to Sue's office and grabbed Sue's megaphone and sprinted to the cafeteria and to her table.

* * *

"Hey Rae what are you doing?" Draven asked as Rachel climbed on top of the table and picked up the megaphone.

"**Everybody shut the fuck up before I break your faces in!" **Rachel yelled through the megaphone.

"**Now it has come to my attention that someone has slushied my girlfriend and I'd like to know who it was so they can get what's coming to them." **The whole cafeteria was silent nobody answered Rachel **"nobody want to talk huh ok Draven and Rider come with me." ** Rachel said as she hopped off the table and walked to where the group of Cheerios and Jocks sat and hopped on the table. **"I asked a question and nobody feels like answering so everybody will get fuck with just because of that." **Rachel snapped her fingers and Draven and Rider walked up each side of the popular table and grabbed two jocks and pinned them down. **"Tell me who slushied my girlfriend or I will have my brothers beat the snot out of both of you twice." ** Rachel said in a cold voice.

"It was Amy!" Both jocks said at the same time, Rachel nodded and Draven and Rider released both of the jocks and went to go sit back the table with the Rest of The Berrys'. Rachel walked up to the cheerleader who the jocks pointed too and sat next to her.

"Who told you to slushie my girlfriend?" Rachel asked in a calm voice.

"It was Hudson he told me that if I slushed her he's get Quinn to put me at the top of the pyramid." The Cheerio said. Rachel stared at Finn who was looking down at the ground.

"Really Finn you really messed up this time, Quinn and Santana we'll back off you two but you Hudson I'm going to make your life a living hell and just when you think it's going to get better I'm going to make it even worse. " Rachel said as she got up and headed towards her table she saw Finn charging at her she stepped out of the way and stuck out her foot causing Finn to trip and fall.

"Really Hudson that's the best you got you have to try a little harder is you want to get even close to touching me." Rachel said as she took her seat.

* * *

After lunch word got around about what happened Sue was pissed about her megaphone but Rachel ignored her empty threats. As the school day ended Rachel and the rest of her group headed towards the parking lot when they were suddenly stopped by Kurt.

"Rachel what is going on Finn told me you threatened him for no reason!" Kurt said in a concerned voice.

"Well Kurt ole' buddy ole' pal your Oomf of a brother decided to tell a Cheerio to slushie Skylar so I'm going to make his life hell simple as that."

"People like us get slushied all the time Rachel we get over things like that not conflict mental or bodily harm on them." Kurt said in a serious voice.

"No Kurt people like you get slushied all the time because you never stand up for yourself but not me anymore I learned to stand up for myself even if it means I have to beat everybody that tries to knock me down.

"Wow you really have change haven't you?" Kurt said looking at the girl in disbelief.

"Yes I have Kurt and you should too." Rachel said.

"You know you use to be my bestfriend now I feel like I don't know you anymore Rachel its like you turned into this angry person over the matter of months and its scary.

"I'm not trying to scare people I just I want to be respected."

"When did fear turn into respect?"

"When I stop getting it." Rachel said in a hushed tone.

"What is your issue Rachel what happened to you?"

"I don't know." Rachel said as she walked past Kurt and out the school doors she was trying to run from something a monster herself she had become what she never wanted to become a bully, and she had to fix it somehow. Rachel pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"I need to talk to and its important." Rachel said in a cracked voice.

"_Where do you want me to me you?" _ the person on the phone asked.

"Our place." Rachel said as she mounted her bike and drove off.

* * *

_**Holy shit it's a cliff hanger sent from the gods! ;) hoped you guy enjoyed review and share please!**_

_The Unknown Poet_


	7. Stop Being A Douchebag!

_Rachel Berry isn't so Rachel Berry anymore…..no seriously people call her Rae now. She dresses normally has a badass crew she doesn't rant like a crazy person and there is something else about her you wouldn't believe. Badass!Rachel, Faberry._

* * *

**You Don't Know Me Anymore.**

**Chapter 6**

**Stop Being A Douchebag!**

* * *

Rachel whipped down the street not slowing down or noticing the cars that were honking at her she was running away from herself. As she rounded her street corner and pulled into the drive way she dismounted her bike and ran to the woods behind her house until she came to an old shed she knocked twice and the door opened.

"You actually came." Rachel said.

"You said it's important I got worried." Santana said.

"I messed up I really messed up San and I don't know how to fix it." Rachel said staring at the latina who remained silent. "Everyone sees me as this monster and I'm just trying to gain respect nobody seems to understand that I'm not trying to hurt anyone I'm just trying to prove a point."

"First off you need to understand that respect doesn't mean you beat the shit out f everybody to make them listen, second off you need to explain yourself why the sudden change?"

"My brothers and sisters came back this summer for a week and he heard about how I was getting treated so Draven called our dads and told and told them that they were staying, they helped me out of my shell." Rachel said.

"They turned you into a badass?" Santana said.

"No kind of they taught me how to stand up for myself."

"Rae this isn't standing up for yourself you're being an asshole" Santana said.

"Remember when I use to get slushied every day?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Santana asked with a guilty look on her face.

"Every day I would come to school with a big smile on my face thinking happy thoughts and every day I got slushied after a while my smiles turned fake and my thoughts were dark…do you know what it's like feeling hopeless like someone is trying to attack you, no you don't and I will never feel that type of pain ever again." Rachel said in a quiet voice.

"Rachel I know you're mad and you want your revenge but what you're doing is taking it overboard you have to take a different approach to this." Santana said with a devilish approach.

"How do I do that?" Rachel asked looking up at the latina.

"First off stop being a douchebag!" Santana said pulling Rachel into a hug as they discussed their plan.

* * *

(_Flashback)_

_14 year old Rachel raced through the forest brush as fast as she could while carrying a heavy duffle bag on her back with three figures falling not far behind, Rachel was short for her age but she had a muscular figure she had really short hair which she often shaped into a mohawk. Rachel was surprisingly athletic even though she may be into less physical things Noah once told her that she is wasting her talent and that she needed to join a sports team but Rachel was adamant about being in the performing arts. Rachel finally stopped running as she reached a rundown shed a few seconds later the three figures finally caught up with the smaller girl._

"_Bro next time can you slow down a little I think my lungs fell out of my body." Noah said as he tried to catch is breathe._

"_Aww I'm sorry I didn't know big baby Noah was such a wus." Rachel mocked as she dropped the duffle bag._

"_How the fuck can you run so fast with that heavy ass bag on your back?" Santana asked as she too tried to catch her breath._

"_Language Sanny." Brittany said as she rubbed the latina's back._

"_See Britt isn't complaining you two need to grow a pair!" Rachel said with a cocky smirk._

"_Rachie does Sanny and Noah have to grow an extra head?" Brittany asked in a worried voice._

"_No no Britt when I said they need to grow a pair it was a figure of speech." Rachel said trying to explain to the young blonde._

"_Oh I got worried I wouldn't want Sanny and Noah to get teased for having an extra head." Brittany said with a smile._

"_Teased by who Britt?" Rachel asked._

"_By that David kid that moved down the street he said really mean things about you and your family but Noah said he would break his face if he said anything else about you." Brittany said quickly realizing she probably shouldn't have told Rachel that._

"_Hey Bro don't worry about that guy he's just jealous that you have an awesome family and you look way cooler than him." Noah said as he pulled Rachel into a sweat hug._

"_Let me go before I hit you in the balls you doofus." Rachel yelled struggling to get out of Noah's hug which quickly turned into wrestling._

"_Alright you two let's get to work on this place Britt stay away from the power tools and sharp objects you can paint ok." Santana said and Brittany nodded in response and grabbed the paint and brushes out of the duffle bag._

"_Well I guess we're gonna have to fix the door and the lights bro let's get to work." Noah said while ruffling Rachel's hair._

"_You freaking idiot do you know how long it took me to fix my mohawk this morning!" Rachel yelled a little too long because all the animals nearby scurried out of the bushes and farther into the woods._

"_No but I do know that if we don't start fixing this shed then we won't have an awesome clubhouse anytime soon." Noah said as he picked up the drill and started unscrewing the door hinges._

"_You're luck you're right or I would kick your ass." Rachel said._

_The four teens worked all day on the shed until it was almost complete all they needed was a few couches and some decorations Rachel's dads promised that they would take care of that part of the construction as long as they took care of the rest._

"_Guys we did it!" Brittany squealed as they four teens sat in the grass staring at their hard work._

"_Yeah we did." The other three chimed in._

"_It's our place now." Rachel said pulling her friends into a group hug._

* * *

Rachel and Santana race through the forest brush until they reach Rachel's backyard.

"I totally smoked you that time." Santana said as she tried to catch her breath.

"No you didn't touch the fence first so that means I won." Rachel said with a cocky smirk.

"You're such a show off you know that right?" Santana said as she walked towards the front yard.

"Not my fault you're a slow runner." Rachel stated as she followed behind Santana.

"You know what fuck you I told you stop being a douchebag." Santana said in a playful voice.

"Aww Sanny are you upset?" Rachel teased as poked Santana.

"You're infuriating you know that right?" Santana said as she softly punched Rachel in the arm.

"Oh my god you broke it!" Rachel yelled being dramatic as she fell to the ground.

"Get up your neighbors are staring." Santana said looking around.

"Who gives a fuck let them stare." Rachel said as she walked towards her front door with Santana following close behind, Rachel knew that her siblings were home because she saw their cars in the open garage she braced herself for the long lectures about how running off isn't ok.

"Rae! I'm going to kick your ass!" Skylar's voice rang through the house as she stomped towards the front door.

"Should we run or…?" Santana asked sounding scared.

"Now I can handle her." Rachel said as Skylar stood in front of her.

"What the fuck is your problem you can't just run away the that that was stu…" Skylar was cut off by Rachel's lips.

"I'm sorry ok I had to clear my head I'm fine see." Rachel said quickly defusing the situation.

"What's she doing here?" Skylar asked look at Santana.

"She's helping me something and don't be rude she's on our side." Rachel said as she removed her jacket and kicked off her shoes.

"And you trust her?" Skylar asked still sounding skeptical.

"Yes babe, I'm hungry can you make me a sandwich?" Rachel asked as she made her way to the living room.

"No you're a douchebag make it yourself." Skylar said as she stomped upstairs.

"Why does everyone think I'm a douchebag?!" Rachel asked as she took a seat on the couch.

"Because you are one." Puck said as he hopped on the couch with a sandwich in is hand which Rachel grabbed and started to eat.

"And you're not one?" Rachel asked while clicking through the channels.

"See I'm a regular douchebag you're some type of douchebag hybrid." Puck said as he grabbed his sandwich back.

"Douchebag hybrid? Seriously." Rachel said staring at Puck.

"Yeah you're part Asshole and part Douchebag you're a Douchehole!"

"You two have some issues." Santana said while staring at the two Jews in awe.

"Oh shut up San you have issues too." Rachel said just then the front door opened and Brittany came skipping through.

"Hi Sanny hi Rae." The blonde said as she jumped into Santana's lap.

"Hey babe." Santana said kissing Brittany on the cheek.

"Sup Britt." Rachel and Puck said in unison.

"Sky texted me and told me Sanny was over here so Quinn brought me over because Lord Tubbington hid my car keys." Brittany said with a slight pout.

"You said Quinn dropped you off?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah she's outside talking to Finn on the phone." Brittany replied.

"I'll be back." Rachel said getting up from the couch and heading to the door. When Rachel walked through the front door she saw Quinn sitting in her car yelling into the phone, Rachel approached the car and knocked on the window and Quinn unlocked the door and Rachel climbed into the car.

"Finn I'll call you back later." Quinn said as she hung up the phone.

"Hey." Rachel said.

"Hi."

"What did Finn want?" Rachel asked in a concerned voice.

"He wanted me to get you to back off of him." Quinn chuckled.

"Not happening he crossed the line."

"I know that's what I told him but he said you were just bluffing and that you weren't going to do anything."

"Wow your boyfriend really is an idiot isn't he?"

"He can be sometimes but he's really sweet."

"Aww how cute you're in love with JellyBoobs."

"Don't push your luck Berry." Quinn said with a playful smirk.

"Oh I'm so scared Fabray what are you gonna do glare at me to death?" Rachel asked.

"You're a real douchebag you know that right."

"Why is everyone saying that about me I'm not a douchebag!" Rachel yelled.

"Whatever you say, but seriously I have to go my mom and I have a movie night planned I'll see you at school tomorrow please try not to beat up my boyfriend." Quinn said looking at Rachel.

"I make no promises." Rachel said as she stepped out of the car.

"See that's the reason why you're a douchebag." Quinn said as she started her car.

"Bye Ice Bitch."

"Bye Manands."

* * *

The next morning in the Berry house was hetic because Santana and Brittany decided to sleep over and took forever to get dressed. Rachel planned to be new and improved today so she picked out a different set of clothing today she wore a light grey v-neck tshirt, a pair of acid wash skinny jeans and grey combat boots. Today instead of taking her motorcycle Rachel called her dads and asked them if she could take the Porshe to school after 15 minutes of begging they finally caved and let her. As Rachel entered the garage of her house she spotted the car on the far side with Santana sitting in the passenger's seat Rachel climbed into the car and looked at Santana.

"Where's Britt?"

"She wanted to ride with Draven so I let her." Santana replied.

"Aww how sweet of you." Rachel replied in a sarcastic manner.

"I thought you were going to stop being an asshole today." Santana said with a glare.

"I had to do it one more time now let's go be nice to those fuckers." Rachel said as she pulled out of the drive way and headed towards school.

* * *

_**Another fucking cliff hanger next chapter let's see what shall happen. Hoped you guys enjoyed review and share please! And let me know if you like the flashback part I'll do more if you guys do. Also I was thinking that about doing a sequel of this story after I'm done with this one.**_

_-The Unknown Poet_


	8. Well That Hurt Like Shit!

_Rachel Berry isn't so Rachel Berry anymore…..no seriously people call her Rae now. She dresses normally has a badass crew she doesn't rant like a crazy person and there is something else about her you wouldn't believe. Badass!Rachel, Faberry._

* * *

**You Don't Know Me Anymore. **

**Chapter 7**

**Well That Hurt Like Shit!**

* * *

When Rachel and Santana pulled into the parking lot of the school they got a bunch of stares and whispers from the student body everyone was shocked that Rachel would drive a Porshe to school also people were wondering why Santana was riding with Rachel in the first place. As they entered the school doors Rachel spotted Karofsky and Aminzo and headed in their direction leaving Santana at her locker.

"Hey Karofsky." Rachel yelled causing the jocks to stop and turn around.

"What Berry, we didn't do anything to you or your family again." Karofsky said.

"I know I just came to say I'm sorry about the other day I took it too far." Rachel said.

"Wait you're saying sorry?" Aminzo asked in shock.

"Of course the guy got his nose broken because of me why wouldn't I say sorry."

"It's cool Berry I accept your apology, by the way I did kind of deserved it the way I treated you I never knew you were this cool." Karofsky said smiling at Rachel.

"Woah you're apologizing to the freak now what the fuck dude that's weak!" Aminzo yelled causing the hallway to go quite and people to stare at them.

"Dude I wasn't even talking to you why don't you back off." Rachel said with her voice laced with anger.

"No I'm sick and tired of you coming to this school and fucking with the social order!" Aminzo said stepping closer to Rachel.

"Bro back off this has nothing to do with you." Karofsky says stepping in front of Aminzo.

"What you're taking her side now just because she said sorry are you a dyke lover now?"

"I said leave before I do something I'll regret." Karofsky said pushing the boy back a little.

"Fine have fun with your little dyke." Aminzo said while stomping down the hall only to be tripped by Draven who shrugged and headed towards Rachel.

"Sup Dave." Draven said fist bumping Karofsky.

"You two know each other?" Rachel asked.

"Um yeah kind of I felt bad for punching the guy in the face so I said sorry when I went to talk to coach Beaste." Draven said.

"Coach Beaste…. Oh shit practice! Hey look guys I accept your apology but I have to go or I'll be late for practice see you guys at lunch." Karofsky said as he headed down the halland Rachel and Draven headed to class.

* * *

"So what's the plan with Hudson?" Draven asked as he and Rachel walked towards Spanish class.

"Remember when we were little and cousin Jason told us that fear is man's worst enemy?" Rachel said with a smirk.

"Yeah….but cousin Jason was crazy so what's the point?" Draven said looking confused.

"We're not gonna do shit to him, we're gonna sit back and watch himself destruct from fear it's the perfect plan we don't have to lift a finger we just have to look like we're planning something." Rachel said as she opened the classroom door.

"Good morning ladies the sexy train has arrived all aboard." Draven said as he headed to his seat while Rachel stood by Mr. Schue's desk.

"Is there anything I can help you with Rachel?" Mr. Schue asked.

"It's Rae!" Brittany yelled from the back of the room causing giggles to erupt from the girls in the front row.

"Thanks Britt. And yeah Will I have to say something really quickly?" Rachel asked.

"Rach I don't think..." Mr. Schue said before getting cut off by Rachel.

"Attention ladies…and ladies only, that goes for you Puck, I just wanted to say if any of you would like to see me run around without a shirt on you can see it at Football tryouts after school." Rachel said with a smirk and a wink.

"WHAT!" Santana, Quinn, and the oof…I mean Finn yelled.

"Yeah Draven and I are gonna try out today after school, I'm gonna try to get the quarterback spot." Said, trying to escape the glare of Quinn.

"No, you can't do that! That's my spot." Finn said kicking his desk.

"Listen you fucking over grown Gorilla shut the fuck up and sit back down before I break your face!" Rachel yelled.

"Rachel! That's enough apologize to Finn and take a seat." Mr. Schue said in a stern voice.

"See that right there is the reason I will never come back to glee or respect you, you take his side in everything so when you lose Nationals again I hope you can take his side with his bad singing and dancing I'm done listening to a teacher who can't even lead himself." Rachel said as she walked out of the class.

* * *

Nobody saw Rachel until lunch when she entered the cafeteria and got a bunch of stares.

'_what the fuck is everybody staring at?' _Rachel thought to herself, suddenly she saw fist flying at her face followed by a sharp pain in her left eye.

"That's what you get you stupid fucking dyke!" Finn spat, as Rachel's fist collided with his jaw sending him falling to the floor, Skylar was the first person to run to Rachel to see if she's ok after a few minutes some boys helped a dazed Finn up and took him to the nurse's office.

As she was heading to her lunch table as she was passing the "Popular" table she was stopped by Karosky.

"Nice right hook RB." He said slapping Rachel on her back.

"Thanks Dave I'll see you at tryouts." Rachel said as she head towards her table.

After lunch the day went pretty slowly word got around about the Finn and Rachel fight which lead to a bunch of girls coming up to Rachel and flirting with her asking her how her eye was feeling and that really pissed a certain blonde off. Rachel was sitting in her last period class when Aminzo walked in and handed the teacher a note.

"Rachel and Draven Berry coach Beaste would like to see." The teacher said not looking up from her desk. As Rachel and Draven grabbed their bags and copied down their homework and turned to leave when Rachel noticed Quinn glaring at her.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

'_What's her problem?'_ I thought as I realized Quinn was glaring at me as I walked out of the class with my brother and Karosky and headed towards Coach Beaste's office, I stopped right outside the boys locker room.

"Umm I'll see you guys on the field I guess." I said turning to go into the girls locker room.

"Woah woah woah Berry where are you going?" Karosky asked with a chuckle.

"I'm going to get changed." I said pointing towards the girls locker room.

"Football players change in the football locker room, and like Coach says if you're gonna be on the team you get treated like you're a part of the team." Karosky says walking in to the locker room and I reluctantly follow. _'I hate my life.'_

'_As I walked in the first thing I saw was ass cheeks, why in the world did the first thing I have to see is ass cheeks I mean I wouldn't mind if they were girl ass cheeks even though I've only seen Skylar's and she won't let me touch them it would still be nice if they were girl ass cheeks.'_

"Hey Berry your locker is over here!" Some freshman benchwarmer yelled, I kept my eyes glued to the floor as I headed to my locker and took a seat on the bench, I opened my locker and there were football shoulder pads, a girdle and a helmet sitting in there I grabbed my backpack and pulled out my cleats then I heard a yell from beside me.

"No fucking way how could you afford those they're like $300!" That stupid annoying freshman yelled.

"Hey! Can you do me a favor Mr. Happy Pants can you shut the fuck up?!" I yelled, I wasn't trying to be mean but the kid was annoying, as I turned to back to my locker the door suddenly busted open and an angry Finn walked in and glared at me before heading for his locker which was to the right of me.

'_Moses must hate m, why else would I be place right next to this bastard.'_ I thought as I stood up and took off my shirt the locker room sounded with whistles and guys yelling 'looking good Berry.',

After I finally got fully dressed and coach went down the list for try outs the first thing we did was a scrimmage game to see who the stragglers were. We got split into teams of course Draven, Puck and Karosky and I ended up on the same team. We were all lined up in T formation and Draven called the play as soon as the ball snapped from his hand I was gone, I guess Finn told his team which were full of freshman meatheads to come after me because every time I got ahold of the ball they charged in my direction I managed to shake all of them every time many because of the fact they were slow and huge this was too easy. 4 touchdowns later I saw Finn getting angry so I decided to showboat a little bit and ran a hail mary which really pissed the giant off. On the last play the ball snapped and I shook all of Finn's players the only thing that was in my way was the giant himself who stood with his feet firmly planted expecting me to run full force at him _'this kid is an idiot'_ I dodged Finn but as I was about to pass him a hand made its way towards the front of my facemask and lifted me up by it and slammed me down and everything went black my only thought was… _'Well that hurt like shit!'_

* * *

_**I'm back bitches! Sorry for not updating I had an head injury due to water polo -_- also O was studying for my PSATs so I was pretty busy but I'm back! So be grateful! Another fucking cliff hanger next chapter let's see what shall happen. Hoped you guys enjoyed review and share please! Also I've stopped watching Glee due to the fuckery that is Ryan Murphy.**_

_The Unknown Poet_


End file.
